A successful business may depend on the office environment in which the business' employees work and in which customers interact with the business. Employees are generally more productive in a safe and comfortable workplace and in a rewarding job. Customers are generally more satisfied when interacting with pleasant employees in an efficient and customer-friendly manner. Existing office environments and processes for customer interaction have some shortcomings that result in unhappy employees and unhappy customers and as a result, a less successful business.
The traditional office environment is often uncomfortable for the workers and in some cases, may cause work-related disorders or injuries. The teller's console in a bank office, for example, may not allow the teller to work comfortably and effectively. Working in confined spaces where the number of physical positions available to the worker is restricted may lead to musculoskeletal disorder (MSD). Such injuries or disorders may lead to job dissatisfaction, absenteeism and worker's compensation claims. Devices such as stools have been developed to allow bank tellers, and others who work in confined spaces, to sit or stand during a workday. Although current stools may allow some adjustment and ergonomic advantages, the available adjustments may not allow the operator to perform the job functions effectively and the devices may not fit within the limited physical space available.